


To The Batcave!!

by gadverdanne



Series: Holiday in Greece [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batman? - Freeform, Caves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadverdanne/pseuds/gadverdanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and John are visiting a cave in Greece, John keeps calling it the batcave, which makes James uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Batcave!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second thing of the holiday stuff I wrote when I was in France :) if you have any advice, it's welcome!

"I can't believe we're going to the Batcave!" John exclaimed.

"You know we aren't. " James huffed.

"It's a cave. With bats. It's the Batcave." John concluded stubbornly.

They were on a bus towards one of the biggest caves in Greece. It was hot, again, and caves are always cool, so they decided to go there.

The queue wasn't long, but they couldn't explore the caves just by themselves. They had to go in groups. With a guide. So they had to wait until their group was big enough. To kill time, they checked out the souvenirs.

John apparently found something, since he was gone immediately. When he came back he proudly presented a Batman doll.

"Bat. Cave." He stated.

"No." James replied sternly.

"Yes." John replied just as intensely.

"Have you even seen the Batman movies?" James argued.

John gasped. "I'm insulted! Of course, there's the one with the Joker, and the Penguin, and- wait, where are you going?"

James needed to breathe. It wasn't because of John, or the argument. It was all too much. John followed him speedily. James heard some _I'm sorry'_ s and _Are you okay?_ 's, but it all went past him. His thoughts were too much. He stopped walking and John caught up to him. He was breathing heavily. 

John grabbed his hand hesitantly, James didn't pull away. They stood face to face, outside, in the burning sun. John looked at him with big, questioning eyes. James couldn't look back at him. Instead, he held his head down. 

"What is it?" John asked. He sounded very concerned.

"I... " Flint started, still not looking at him.

"I'll stop calling it the batcave if you want me to." John admitted. James finally looked up.

"Thank you." He whispered. "But it wasn't that."

John brought his hand up to James's face. He cupped his cheek and asked, "Are you okay again?"

"We... used to watch it together." He spoke quietly.

John's heart sank to his feet. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

James took a deep breath, shook his head, and smiled faintly."I can handle it." James concluded, and kissed him softly. It was short, but it was enough to assure John everything was going to be okay. 

"To the batcave then?" James smiled.

"To the batcave!" John smiled.


End file.
